There are tasks, such as assembly, which, for their successful completion, require position measurement and alignment of one object relative to another object. An example is the alignment of two space crafts for docking. Current alignment methods consist of various combinations of visual and telescopic sighting approaches and special purpose sensors which measure only some of the six degrees of freedom (DOF) of relative motion. Using these methods, therefore, the operator has to sequence laboriously through several steps with various devices, each of the devices providing only part of the required information. In addition, considerable training and skill is necessary to use these methods because, as vision-based methods, they depend heavily on the operator's human judgment. It is possible to measure all six degrees of freedom (azimuth, elevation, range, pitch, yaw and roll) using a video camera with a special target but the cost of the sensor and the complex electronic processing required to convert the video image into position data is high.